The Masked Shadow
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: Fighting, that's all Robin is doing and thinking about. The Titans think Robin needs to get it out of his system. How you ask, read to find out! Rate and review! Get ready to rumble!
1. Chapter 1

**The Masked Shadow**

What up peeps, this is Ricky Raccoon 7 with a match coming at you! When I was in my fighting classes, I thought of this story. This is also going to be my first full story with chapters. No flames, please, and get ready to rumble!

Chapter one: Fighting Craze

One morning at the Titans' tower, the Titans were gathered for a "training session" in their private gym. It was more watching Robin "demonstrating" the whole time. But today was very different…

"No way, dude!" Cyborg yelled, "This is not happening!"

"I'm so happy I could cry!" Raven cried, "Which I don't do…"

" That's what's up!" Beast boy yelled.

" I'm so happy to sit on the couch with my friends!" Starfire cheered.

" That's great!" Robin replied, "Because we are going to watch MMA fighting all day!"

"Sweet!" The Titans cried.

About five minutes later they plopped themselves right in front of the T.V. Beast boy turned it on and the Titans then watched some MMA (Mixed Martial Arts). They yelled and cheered as they watched it. So much combat, so much skill, so much suspense! The Titans continued to cheer, until Robin burst through with boredom…

" Guys! I wanted you to watch this so you can carefully study their movements and techniques! Not enjoy yourselves!"

" But-" Starfire started to say.

" No buts!" Robin shot back, " Now I will show you all how good I have gotten, by watching these people!"

Robin now was just showing off moves like crazy.

" Dude, your blocking the T.V." Cyborg said.

" I don't care!" Robin yelled, " Besides, you're supposed to be watching me not that! I give up, you people are hopeless. Class dismissed!"

The Titans later gathered in Beast Boy's room to talk, without Robin.

" Friend Robin has a craze for the fighting! We need to do something!" Starfire said.

" Ya," Beast Boy agreed, " He is out of control!"

" He would kick everyone's butt in MMA and still have energy to defeat Slade, that's saying something!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Raven then sparked, " Cyborg! Say that again!"

" Robin would kick everyone's butt in MMA and still have energy to defeat Slade, that's saying something?"

"Bingo! All we have to do is call the MMA guys and enter Robin! That will get fighting out of his system!"

" Then, free pizza!" Beast Boy yelled.

" No, Beast boy," Raven replied, " There is no pizza."

" Let's see about that!" Beast Boy replied as he called MMA on Cyborg's built-in telephone.

" Hello? Yes,I would like to enter a friend of mine into MMA. His name is Robin. ROBIN. Hold on."

Beast boy put the phone on hold.

" Guys! We need a nickname for Robin!"

" Little Spike?" Cyborg suggested.

" Not tough enough," Beast Boy replied.

" King Karate?" Raven replied.

" It needs to be catchy."

" How about Masked Shadow?" Starfire asked.

" I like it," Cyborg replied.

" So do I," Raven agreed.

" Perfect!" Beast Boy replied as he picked up the phone.

" His nickname is Masked Shadow . Uh huh, yes…really? Great! Thank you! See you soon!"

Beast Boy then ended the call…

" Guys! They accepted Robin! If he wins his first fight, we get twenty free pizzas!"

"Oh," Raven replied, " I guess pizza does come with the fight."

Later that day, the Titans found Robin in the gym…

" You'll never win Slade! Never!"

" Robin! Where's Slade?" Cyborg asked.

" Sorry, I was beating up a bag version of him," Robin replied, " What's going on?"

" You ready Masked Shadow?" Cyborg asked.

" Huh?!" Robin asked.

" We got you signed up for MMA, dude!" Beast boy replied.

" What?!"

" Your first fight is in a week!" Raven said.

Robin looked like he was gonna croak.

" I believe in you, friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin then toughened up after hearing Starfire.

" I'll try," Robin said.

" All you need is training, and to get ready to RUMBLE!" Cyborg yelled.

Hope you enjoyed this part of the story. There is more to come. Beast boy is Beast mode! No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Masked Shadow**

What up peeps, this is chapter 2 of my first chapter story. Hopefully your are enjoying it so far!

Chapter 2: Training

" Okay, why did you guys sign me up for MMA in the first place?" Robin asked as the Titans were taking Robin to the MMA training center in Jump City.

" You were being a psycho, dude!" Beast boy replied.

" Fighting was all you could think about," Raven added.

" You even added us on the craze for the fighting," Starfire explained.

The Titans later arrived at the training center. Cyborg signed Robin into a personal training session. Robin walked inside and went to meet his coach. He looked at Robin with a smile.

" Greetings! You must be Robin of the Teen Titans!" He said, " My name is Carl, and I'm going to teach you some MMA!"

Carl showed Robin a fighting bag and told him to hit it. Robin took out his staff.

" Ah, ah, ah! No weapons allowed!" Carl said.

" What?" Robin gasped.

" Here, techniques, strength, speed, and heart are the only weapons you'll need."

Robin kicked and punched at the bag so much that the chain gave out. The Titans were as shocked as Carl! After a few more hours, Carl told Robin to come with him.

" Great agility, Robin!" Carl complimented as he showed Robin what he calls "The Octagon".

" Robin, you did so well that I'm jumping you up to the advanced level!" Carl said as a robot came out with a bunch of gear on.

" This is the Ultimate Punching Prototype," Carl said as he grabbed a pair of gloves from a shelf.

Cyborg and Beast boy fell over laughing.

" What?" Raven asked glaring.

" What's the initials of Ultimate Punching Prototype?" Cyborg replied still laughing.

" Oh!" Starfire replied before laughing as hard as Cyborg and Beast boy.

" You guys are simple-minded," Raven said with a sigh as she continued to watch Robin.

" Now, the Ultimate Punching Prototype is made to take any pain, so unleash the Power!"

Robin charged and used his ninja moves to get the robot into the perfect position…for and head busting kick! The headless prototype fell before it's destroyer. Carl made up his mind.

" Robin! You know how the employees said you needed a nickname?" Carl asked.

" Ya," Robin replied.

" Well, you needed that because if you succeed here, you go to WWE!"

"WHAT?!"

Robin watched WWE during his sidekick years, he always wanted to be in WWE, but crime was always around every corner in Gotham, and Jump City.

" Sorry, Carl. But the city nee-"

" He will take the challenge!" Starfire answered.

" Starfire-"

" Robin! We will cover for you! Go peruse your dreams!"

" How do you know?!"

" Robin, I know you like Tamaran, you need this!"

Robin smiled.

" Carl?"

" Yes?"

" Who's ready for a beating?"

" Your in for a 'Big Show', Robin," Carl replied.

" Let's Rumble!" Robin yelled.

Aw yeah, Big Show! I looked up some WWE fighters. Big Show was popular yet one I wasn't going to get yelled at for using. Hope you enjoyed this part of the story! There's more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Masked Shadow**

What up, peeps! Sorry it's late, but The Masked Shadow Chapter 3 is up now. Yay! I needed to do research on 'Big Show', now it's all ready! Get ready to rumble! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Show has only started

Robin moaned as he walked out of the training center.

" Big Show?" He said, " I can't fight him! Paul Wight is so tall! I don't stand a chance!"

" Dude, Paul's not gonna kill you, no one dies in WWE," Beast boy replied .

" I may not die! But I may get amnesia from his KO slam! ( One of Big Show's finishing moves)."

Raven moaned as she walked up to Robin.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

" What did you do?" Robin asked.

" I gave you extra protection on your brain and spine so you don't get any permanent injuries,"

" Thanks!"

" You should at least talk to Wight," Cyborg said as he unlocked the car.

" Where can I find him genius?" Robin asked sarcastically.

Cyborg smirked.

The Titans pulled up to the WWE stadium, people were coming out of the stadium. It was chaos!

After a couple of shoves to the wall, the Titans eventually made it inside.

" Excuse me," Cyborg asked a security guard, " Where can I find Paul Wight?"

" He's in the back, just finished givin' Seth Rollins a Bearhug (another signature move) it was quite a fight!"

" Thanks for the directions!,"

The security guard then glanced at the boy wonder.

" Hey, you're the kid that's fightin' Wight next, huh?"

" Ya," Robin replied.

" You're dead meat kid, Wight's gonna whip you up like butter," The security guard then tipped his hat and left.

Robin looked like he was going to cry.

" Don't worry," Cyborg said, " Paul Wight is reasonable,"

" I agree," Raven said.

" Paul's not gonna know what hit him!" Beast boy exclaimed.

" Robin," Starfire asked.

Robin turned his head.

" Your biggest fan is counting on you," She whispered in his ear.

" You guys are right!" Robin happily shouted, " I'm going to be the king of the ring!"

" Let's go!" Cyborg exclaimed.

They later arrived in Paul's dressing room, he was walking out with a smile of victory.

" Hey! What do you know! The Teen Titans! Are you here for an autograph?"

" We are here to tell you this is your next opponent," Beast boy replied looking at Robin.

" The rumors are true," Paul replied, looking at Robin.

" What's your nickname?"

" Masked Shadow."

" Nice, anyway, I know your shorter and not used to the wrestling world, so we'll bet. If I win, you and I team up and become the greatest team of all time. If you win, I'll show you my signature moves, and you'll get a pass on the copyright, deal?"

" Deal," Robin agreed as they shook on it.

" See ya in the ring, pal." Paul said as the Titans strode away.

" Robin?" Robin turned back.

" You'll also get 20 free pizzas," Paul added with a smile.

Robin smirked.

" The show has just begun," Robin replied.

I know, I know. Where's the fight? I got that covered. You won't regret the wait. Check out my other stories while you're waiting, they're really good! Rate and Review! Oh ya, Beast boy is Beast mode!🐭


	4. Chapter 4

**The Masked Shadow**

Okay, after a long time, it's ready. The fight ya'll been waiting for. Robin vs Big Show! Filled with action! Drama! Something you'll never forget! Tell your family and friends! Heh, heh. I think I'm getting a little carried away. Just read it. I don't own teen titans or Paul Wight.

Chapter 4: The Big Show

After 10 more days of training, the big day arrived. The fight everyone in Jump City has been waiting for. Big Show vs Robin!

The other Titans watched as Robin destroyed the Punching bag once more. This time with sharper moves.

"Excellent! You are now ready for the fight!" Carl said.

" Are you sure?" Robin asked nervously.

" You trained for ten weeks now, you've been pushing yourself beyond your limits! You got this!"

Robin looked at the ceiling edges, they were filled with photos of the winning fighters that trained at the fighting center. There was an empty spot. Carl walked up behind Robin and put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

" The girl to the far left over there is my niece, Makaylee. She's actually a cheerleader, but she's a spiritual fighter. She reminds me of you, the will to never give up."

Robin looked at the young cheerleader, her eyes stared into the boy wonder's like a spear in bread. It was sending a message…

" Never be afraid."

Robin nodded his head, Carl smiled. He knew his niece always sparks power in anybody.

Robin left the center about twenty minutes later, and on his way to the WWE stadium. Robin looked out the window to see hundreds, no, millions of people coming to see this fight! Starfire turned to the boy wonder in awe. She had feelings for him deep down inside her heart. The feelings were like Flash in a small closet, begging to get out.

The Titans walked inside the stadium, the crowds roared as Robin faced them. Robin smiled warmly on the inside. He then turned to join his teamates.

Paul was strolling the stadium when the Titans came about. He slugged Robin in the shoulder jokingly.

" May the best fighter win!" Big Show said with a chuckle.

" I plan too." Robin said with a smirk.

" Ha Ha! I don't get it." Beast boy replied.

15 minutes later…

" Yo, I'm pretty excited about this fight," Beast boy exclaimed as everyone took their seats.

" Yeah bro," Cyborg replied, " It's gonna be a neck and neck fight!"

" You okay, Starfire?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked very scared, tears were in her eyes. She remembered watching a little of WWE herself. How strong Big Show is, how he can choke slam two people at once. Robin was no match for this giant. She was scared for him, for-

" STARFIRE!" Raven yelled, which snapped Star out of her thoughts.

" Are you okay?" Raven asked once more.

" I'm very nervous for friend Robin. Will he survive? Will he win? Will he-"

" Do you remember the story of David and Goliath?"

" Yes, I believe I remember that story,"

" You remember how small David was? How he wore no armor in the fight?"

" Yes,"

" Imagine this, Robin is David, Paul Wight is Goliath,"

Starfire thought of that, Robin winning the fight with nothing but a sling and a stone.

" Robin," Starfire thought, " I-"

" Ladies and gentlemen," The announcer, Michael Buffer (A real guy), said, " Tonight, we have a fight that will stun the world! An underdog takes a big step into the ring! Up first, is the show that you'll never miss a 11 time world tag team champion, a ferocious legend, Big Shoooooooooow!"

Big Show stepped into the ring and waved to the crowd, that guy was pumped up.

" Next into the ring, we have a new rookie! All the way from Jump City, the sidekick, The Masked Shaaaaaadoooooow!"

Robin was in awe as he walked to the ring, people cheered for the boy wonder. Robin stepped into the ring as the gate shut behind him.

" Are you ready!?" Michael yelled as the crowd yelled.

" I said, ARE YOU READY!?" The crowd roared even louder.

" Let's get ready to RUUUUUMMMBLEEEEE!"

The bell sounded as the two opponents started the fight.

Robin tried to punch Big Show, but Paul's chest was like steel. Robin grasped his aching wrist as Paul Wight punched Robin in the side.

" Oh my! It looks like the Masked Shadow is already gonna be dead meat! "

Robin then remembered that how many people were counting on him, he felt stronger.

" Time for a bear hug, Masked Shadow!"

" Sorry, I'm not much of a hugger,"

Robin sweeped Big Show as he fell with a loud thump. Big Show tried to do a kick, but Robin grabbed Big Show 's leg a twirled him, making Paul dizzy. But Big Show had a trick up his sleeve as he grabbed Robin and shoved him into the corner. Robin could barely see the action through the pain.

" Robin!"

The boy wonder looked up to see Starfire crying, for him. Robin saw the fear in Star's jade eyes, but they were flooded with tears, some were running down Starfire's cheeks. Robin couldn't stand the thought of her being scarred by this fight.

" It was nice to get a little air after being in that cage, now I'm putting you back in!"

" Hey Paul, your NOT GOING TO PUT ME BACK IN MY CAGE!"

Robin jumped over Paul and kicked him in the side. Robin lashed out as he constantly threw his moves out, after one final blow to the legs, the Big Show ended. Robin jumped on top of Big Show, smiling bigger than he ever has before.

" 1-2-3! We have a winner!" Michael Buffer announced, " Aw, yeah! The Masked Shadow takes the fight against Big Show! What an achievement, folks!"

Robin held his hands up in victory, as he teammates rushed to greet him.

" That's what's up, dude!" Cyborg exclaimed high-fiving his leader.

" You showed him who's boss!" Beast boy added.

" You were great!" Raven replied.

" Robin! You are the okay! I was so worried! I thought I was going to lose you! I-"

Robin chuckled a little at Starfire, she always acted so funny when she is relieved.

" Good fight, Robin," Paul said as he shook Robin's hand, " But a deals a deal, your pizzas will be delivered to your house tonight, and we'll meet at the training center tomorrow. You might wanna learn my moves fast,"

" Why?" Robin asked timidly.

" Brock Lesnar challenged you after you left the ring, you better watch out, he's good,"

Robin fainted.

Well, this concludes this chapter, sorry it took forever. But hopefully it satisfied you. I apologize to any Big Show fans, I just chose someone in the middle. Brock Lesner vs Robin, I have a feeling that fight is gonna get rough. Anyway hopefully you liked the chapter! This is my second RobStar story, the first was Robin's Greatest Fear. Check it out! Rate and review! Beast boy is Beast mode!


End file.
